


It's What We Do

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets hurt and questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What We Do

Speedy watched with anxious eyes as Robin unwound the makeshift bandage from the long slice down his pulling arm.

Robin winced, despite himself, to see it immediately well with fresh blood.

"Sometimes I wonder why we do it, Robbie," Speedy said softly, trying to not be sick to his stomach at how long this would keep him out.

"Because we have skills, Featherhead." Robin carefully began the stitches that would help Speedy heal quicker. "And a responsibility to use them to protect those who don't."

"But...you and me...we're only human. Not like Fleetfeet, or Wonder Chick, or Gillhead."

"Could you ever not be this?" Robin asked him, as blue eyes matched green ones.

"Nope."

"Think that says it all."


End file.
